This invention relates to a flexible hose and, more particularly, to a flexible hose formed by a helically wound interlocking strip.
Flexible hoses or self-supporting material have many industrial applications. Generally, the hoses are formed from endless strips helically wound upon a mandrel. Adjacent revolutions of the helix are interlocked and the cross-sectional configuration of the strip is selected in accordance with the anticipated use of the hose. For example, one cross-sectional configuration may be particularly well suited for a hose that is to contain a vacuum and another cross-sectional configuration may be well suited for a hose that is to contain high pressure. Other cross-sectional configurations may be advantageous in providing a hose of increased flexibility or strength.
The manufacture of endless strips having different configurations is expensive and there has been a need for a strip of a single cross-sectional configuration which is capable of forming hoses for various applications.